wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lord Larw
Prolog Krzyk. Twarz skutego łańcuchem człowieka wykrzywł grymas strachu, kiedy znowu usłyszał ten przerażający wrzask. Stał na szczycie jakiejś góry, razem z około setką podobnych mu ludzi. To co najbardziej go przerażało, to poczucie zbliżającego się końca, które wytrwale i skutecznie zwalczało wciąż powracającą nadzieję na zachowanie życia. Bo i jak okiem sięgnąć- Kto mógłby przyjść z pomocą? Z tego co się orientował, znajdowali się obecnie na jakimś przeklętym, splugawionym świecie w samym centrum oka grozy. Ośmioramienna gwiazda na płaszczach wciąż i wciaż śpiewających oraz krzyczących ludzi, aż nazbyt wystarczała, by stwierdzić, u kogo są w niewoli. Poczuł dreszcz na ciele, kiedy przed nim pojawiła się postać zakuta w pancerz. Przez chwilę jakby taksowała go wzrokiem, poczym zaczęła cicho, lecz stanwoczo inkantować jakieś słowa. Po łańcuchu przebiegło lekkie wyładowanie elektryczne- zaraz po nim następne i następne. Człowiek w nie zakuty, nie czuł o dziwo bólu. Patrzył się tylko na migające światło, które niczym magnez przyciągało jego uwagę. Nagle, niewiadomo czemu, wbrew swej woli i zrozumieniu przyłączył się do mrocznego recytowania. Małe błyskawice momentalnie przeskoczyły na kajdany następnego więźnia, który również zaczął cicho wypowiadać nieznane słowa. Taki stan rzeczy trwał aż do czasu, kiedy wszyscy skuci ludzie zaczęli wymawiać te same zestawienie słów. Potem coraz szybciej i głośniej, ponaglani nieopisanym szaleństwem i dzikim zachwytem pierwotną mocą, zaczęli krzyczeć i wić się w spazmach bólu. Wtedy Opancerzona postać wzniosła nagle ręce i sto ludzi dosłownie wybuchło, rozerwani od środka przez potężną siłę. Krew zbryzgała kamienie oraz akolitów w szatach- zmęczonych, ale zadowolonych z pomyślnie przeprowadzonego rytuału. Jeden z nich odłączył się od reszty i podszedł do postaci w zbroi. -Panie mój, jakie są twoje dalsze polecenia?- spytał się. Czarnoksiężnik bez patrzenia się na akolitę, odpowiedział spokojnym tonem -Powiedz Lordowi Salmonowi, że zostali wezwani. -O wielki Nurgle, ojcze zepsucia: usłysz nas. O wielki Nurgle, zwiastunie głodu: usłysz nas. O wielki Nurgle, dawco chorób: usłysz nas. O wielki Nurgle... Wrota do kajuty kapitana zamknęły się z głośnym zgrzytem, nigdy nie konserwowanych zawiasów, skutecznie odcinając samotną postać od modlitw załogi. Nazywał się Salmon- był lojalnym i niezachwianym sługą Nurgla oraz lordem bandy zwanej Larwi bracia. Właśnie wrócił ze spotkania z pierwszym oficerem i tym oślizgłym uczniem czarnoksiężnika Bechroga. O ile wieści były pomyślne, o tyle akolita niesamowicie rozsierdził Salmona, swoim aroganckim i pełnym pychy zachowaniem. -Jak zresztą sam Bechrog- mimochodem pomyślał lord. Znajdowali się obecnie na planecie, która nazywana była potocznie Węzłem. Całkowicie jałowa, pozbawiona surowców i jakichkolwiek istot żywych (nawet demony nie były nią zainteresowane) za wyjatkiem czarnoksiężnika i jego sługusów. Jednakże, planeta ta miała jeden, potężny plus: niewiadomo czy to z powodu jakiejś anomalii, czy zwykłej zachcianki bogów, ale moce przyzwania zarówno całych armii jak i pojedynczych wojowników chaosu było tutaj niesamowicie wręcz łatwe. A teraz właśnie potrzebował zarówno potężnej armii oraz kilku przedstawicieli mrocznego mechanicus. Na wspomnienie tych ostatnich dłoń Salmona mimochodem spoczęła na Sordidium Messorem- Kosie łańcuchowej, którą dawno temu dostał od adepta kultu demonicznych maszyn, w podzięce za dostarczenie STC jakiejś wyjątkowo potężnej broni laserowej. Kosa ta sama w sobie nie byłaby niczym niezwykłym, gdyby nie to, że każdy ząb został pobłogosławiony inną chorobą Nurgla- Broń godna czempiona- pomyślał uradowany wtedy. Mimo wszystko i tak nosił ze sobą jeszcze jedną, malutką w porównaniu do kosy, broń- Pierwszy sztylet zarazy, jaki własnoręcznie wykonał jeszcze na swojej rodzimej planecie. Wesoły uśmiech rozsadził wrzód na twarzy lorda, po której natychmiast zaczęła spływać ropa- ale on się tym nie przejmował- ani teraz, ani nigdy przedtem- zamiast tego, myślami popłynął właśnie ku swojej planecie, Nytoh, która jest już tylko dryfującym kawałkiem skały po exterminatusie znienawidzonego imperium... Rozdział 1 Piętnastoletni Salmon po raz setny dzisiejszego dnia przeklinał zarówno siebie jak i swój los. -Po cholerę tędy szedłem?- Pomyślał, starając się dostosować oddech do tempa biegu.Uciekał już dobre trzy kilometry przed tymi draniami z sekty czerwonego węża- a jak wiedział po przykładzie swojego kolegi, Kabreka- po wejściu na ich terytorium, można tylko się do nich przyłączyć, albo zginąć... Rozczłonkowane ciało kumpla do tej pory śniło mu się po nocach. Co jednak nie powstrzymało go od tego, by w przypływie desperacji skracać sobie tamtędy drogę. Niestety, ale musiał dostarczyć przesyłkę na czas- jakby się spóźnił, choćby i kilka minut, zginąłby... A tak miał jeszcze jakieś szanse- chociaż, wnioskując po dalej nie cichnących krokach sekciarzy- coraz mniejsze. -Przeklęty gang!- wycedził przez zęby. Już dwa lata należał do jednego z niezliczonych gangów prosperujących w pod-ulu na Nythosie. Dwa lata poniżania i prawie samobójczych zleceń- Gdyby mama widziała jak nisko upadłem...- Ze smutkiem pomyślał Salmon. Ale ona nie żyła, już od dobrych czterech lat, a on miał jeszcze szansę przeżyć- przyśpieszył kroku, powoli lecz nieubłaganie oddalając się od kilku postaci wciąż uparcie biegnących za nim. Po kolejnym kilometrze skręcił w prawo, tuż koło buynku który wyglądał jak niemal wszystko tutaj, to znaczy, jakby zaraz miał się zawalić. Ukrył się za zalegającym nieopodal gruzem i czekał, aż sekciarze go miną. Po kilku minutach gdy zorientował się że chyba ich zgubił, postanowił iść dalej. Prawie niesłyszalnie podniósł się, a gdy miał już pewność że nikt i nic go nie widzi, wychylił głowę za róg budynku. Jakaś mała grupka podawała sobie podłużny przedmiot po kolei przykładając do niego usta, natomiast w cieniu po przeciwnej stronie ulicy stała niska, pokrzywiona postać w łachmanach -Kilka naćpanych osobistości oraz jeden mutant...- stwierdził w myślach -Chyba mi się udało- dokończył już szepcząc. Spokojnym krokiem zaczął iść w stronę ulicy opanowanej przez aptekarzy. Akurat kiedy miał już skręcać we właściwy zaułek, zdołał zarejestrować że dotychczas spokojnie stojący mutant nagle zerwał się do biegu, pochwycił jednego ze stojących ćpunów i wbiwszy mu zęby w szyję, jednym potężnym ruchem oderwał mu głowę, a następnie ze swoją zdobyczą, umknął do jakiejś nory. Pozostali tylko bezrozumnie wpatrywali się w podrygujące ciało towarzysza. Scena ta niespecjalnie poruszyła Salmona- w ciągu tych kilku lat ,od kiedy przymusowo tu przebywa, widział już zdecydowanie gorsze rzeczy. W końcu dotarł pod właściwy budynek -Ulica brudna, numer zachlapany- pomyślał bez cienia wesołości. Znajdował się pod całkiem sporych rozmiarów konstrukcją, której pierwotne przeznaczenie zatarło się wraz z odpadającym tynkiem, a gdzieniegdzie, całą ścianą. Ważne że teraz znajdowali się tu aptekarze- główni specjaliści od produkowania wszystkiego, co miało niby polepszyć nędzny żywot mieszkańców pod-ula, a przynajmniej nieco je upięknić. Chociaż fakt faktem, na ogół je tylko skracało. Zapukał- po drugiej stronie drzwi, rozległy się powolne, ciężkie kroki. Mały wizjer otworzył się, ukazując tylko dwoje oczu- jedno całkowicie czarne, a drugie z bielmem- Czego?!- zadudnił właściciel owych ślepi. -Mam przesyłkę dla Miccera od Permona- ze stanowczością w głosie odparł Salmon. Wizjer zatrzasnął się z hukiem, lecz drzwi stanęły otworem. Ponad dwumetrowa bryła mięsa, która dumnie zwała siebie homo sapiens, groźnie łypnęła na postać chłopaka: -Drugie piętro, pokój 12- Warknął. Nie zważając na ogromne łapsko wykidajły, trzymające groźnie wyglądający topór, Salmon pewnie zaczął wchodzić na schody. Śmierdziało tu moczem i kałem- prawie potknął się o stertę szmat, które po bliższych oględzinach, okazały się być człowiekiem. Gdy w końcu dotarł na właściwe piętro i odnalazł docelowy pokój, zawachał się:- A może by to tak jednak sprzedać na własną rękę? Bądź co bądź prawie nikt mnie tu nie zna, a ten badziew jest naprawdę chodliwy...- pomyślał. Zaraz jednak odrzucił pokusę- szansa na zarobek byłaby wprost proporcjonalna do dostania kulki w łeb od szefa... w najlepszym wypadku rzecz jasna. Zapukał. -W-w-wejść- odpowiedział mu głos ze środka. Salmon otworzył drzwi, i pierwsze co zarejestrował to wręcz obrzydliwy, słodkawy odór rozkładającego się ciała, połączony z jakimś aromatycznym kadzidłem, które w niczym nie maskowało smrodu. Zaraz po tym, zobaczył przyczynę swojego krzywienia nosa:Przygarbiona, owrzodzona postać uważnie wpatrywała się w chłopaka-tak, jak ćpun ocenia strzykawkę, którą zaraz ma sobie wbić w żyłę. -Mam przesyłkę od Pana Permona- ledwo powstrzymując wymioty, powiedział Salmon- Żądło parzydełka- dodał, widząc niezrozumienie w oczach aptekarza. -A-a-a-a-a-a- ni to wystękał, ni to wyjęczał jego rozmówca. -D-d-doskona-a-a-ale- uśmiech padlinożercy wykwitł na jego wpół przegniłej twarzy. -A-akurat z-z-zaczynałem m-m-oje eksperymenty- powiedział z o dziwo bezbłędną dykcją ostatniego słowa. Niemal wyszarpał paczuszkę z rąk chłopaka i oblizując się obleśnie, rozpakował zawiniątko. Ze wzrokiem maniaka wpatrywał się w długi na ponad dwadzieścia centymetrów, lekko zakrzywiony przedmiot, który jeszcze kilka dni temu posłużył do zabicia dwunastu zaprawionych w boju mężczyznach. Z parzydełkiem nie ma przelewek. -D-d-d-ooobrze- po chwili aptekarz zwrócił się do Salmona- P-p-rzekaa-aż Perm...Peeeee.... Sze-e-effowiii, że Toowar bę-dzie-e do trzy-y-ch dni-ii.... A tera-az, PRECZ!- ryknął niespodziewanie mocno. Salmon nie trwonił czasu, tylko od razu niemal wybiegł na korytarz, łapczywie łąpiąc prawie-świeże powietrze. -Ale śliska paskuda- przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy już spokojnie schodził na parter. Osiłek do tej pory ćmiący papierosa, wstał z taboretu i bez słowa otworzył przed chłopakiem drzwi. Na odchodne jednak przywalił mu wielką jak cagłą łapą przez plecy, tak, że ten niemal oderwał się od ziemi. Gdy odzyskał równowagę, co zdarzyło się kilka sekund po huku zamykanych drzwi, wściekły Salmon wyruszył w długą drogę powrotną do tego, co z ironią nazywał domem. Bo jak można nazwać kilka cegieł i blachę ledwie przykrywającą podziurawiony materac i te kilka szmat zszytych do kupy tworzące koc? Niezliczony już raz przypomniał sobie życie wyżej, kiedy miał jeszcze ojca. Pracownik w fabryce, zarabiał może ledwie tyle by wyżywić żonę i syna, ale przynajmniej- był to jakiś dom... Skromny, ale jednak. Niestety pewnego dnia, podczas pracy, kawał jakiegoś żelastwa przygniótł mu nogę, skutecznie utrudniając poruszanie się. I to właśnie był gwóźdź do trumny, albowiem kilka dni później na ich świat przybył biskup eklezji. Po standardowej wizycie u klas wyższych, zapragnął zobaczyć na własne oczy, gdzie produkowane są aromatyczne kadzidła, z których znana była planeta. Pospiesznie zorganizowano eskortę i poinformowano dyrektorów fabryk o wizytacji, ponieważ od stopnia zadowolenia biskupa zależało, czy kadzidła rozpowszechnią się dalej wśród dostojników eklezji, czy wręcz owych towarów zakupywać nie będą. Kiedy biskup pojawił się w końcu wśród fabryk, otoczony ochroniarzami oraz służkami, pracowicie rzucające płatki róż przed jego świątobliwością- pracownicy fabryk przerwali pracę i uniżenie klękali przed głosicielem imperialnej prawdy. Tylko jedna osoba stała, z opuszczoną głową- ojciec Salmona. Pomimo wysiłków i największej determinacji, nie był w stanie ugiąć bolącego kolana przed biskupem. Ochrona uznała to za akt herezji i bezzwłocznie skatowali go na śmierć. Urażony brakiem wiary biskup, gniewnie powrócił na szczyt ula i wygłosiwszy swoje przemówienie potępiające zuchwałą niewiarę populacji, odleciał, rozpowszechniając u innych dostojników kościelnych- delikatnie ujmując- niepochlebną opinię o planecie. Momentalnie zyski z kadzideł spadły niemal do zera. Matka Salmona, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo chęci zemsty innych ludzi, uciekła razem z synem do jedynego miejsca, gdzie władza gubernatora była najmniejsza- do pod-ula. Lecz pomimo wysiłków, wiedziała, że nie zapewni ani sobie, ani Salmonowi choć namiastki dawnego życia. Po roku wyglądali obaj jak trupy- chudzi, bladzi, bez dawnego wigoru w oczach. Po dwóch latach od ucieczki, ciężko zachorowała, co w krótkim czasie doprowadziło ją do śmierci. I dopiero po dwóch latach, Salmon zobaczył, że na twarzy jego matki zagościł spokój. Pierwszy i ostatni raz. Widok ten tak wrył mu się w pamięć, że zaczął rozmyślać na temat śmierci. A im dłużej żył w tym ponurym i bezwzględnym świecie, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że śmierć to chyba najlepsze możliwe wyjście, jedyna słuszna alternatywa dla kogoś, kto już de facto nie istnieje, dla kogoś- kto dla świata jest tylko nic nie wartą larwą... Salmon przerwał tęskne rozpamiętywania i wrócił do cuchnącej rzeczywistości -Trzeba zdać raport Permonowi- rzekł cicho. Odpowiedział mu tylko wrogi wzrok jakiegoś przechodnia i odgłos odległej strzelaniny. Rozdział 2 -Ciszej do cholery, bo skończmy jak ten biedak w lewym tunelu! - Przyciszony, acz stanowczy głos dowódcy oddziału skutecznie doprowadził do porządku jednego z piechurów, który ciągle mamrotał do siebie przekleństwa, bezskutecznie próbując się uspokoić. Znajdowali się w najgorszym możliwym miejscu, jakie w ogóle można sobie wyobrazić: starożytnych tunelach kanalizacyjnych, zwanych labiryntem albo '' weryfikatorem''. Obie te nazwy były jak najbardziej adekwatne wobec tego, czym były: poskręcane, identyczne, ciągnęły się dziesiątkami, jak nie setki kilometrów pod powierzchnią pod-ula- żyły tutaj najbardziej przerażające monstra i najwięksi psychopaci i degeneraci, którym bliżej już było do rozszalałych bestii niźli ludzi. I w to właśnie miejsce został wysłany Salmon razem z czternastoma innymi ludźmi, tuż po pokojowym włączeniu ich gangu do ostatnio coraz mocniejszego ugrupowania Familii Cuzkossa. Po nagłej śmierci Permona, gang popadł w krótki, aczkolwiek wyniszczający konflikt o przywództwo, kiedy to właśnie Cuzkoss wyczuł okazję i serią błyskawicznych akcji zarówno dyplomatycznych jak i niezbyt pokojowych, wcielił ich gang do swojej familii. Po początkowym załagodzeniu sytuacji, między dwoma ugrupowaniami, zaczęto wysyłać ziomków Salmona do coraz bardziej niebezpiecznych misji, z których mało kto wracał, o ile w ogóle. Każdy wiedział że to była czystka ludzi, którzy mogliby się sprzeciwić familii w przyszłości. Sam Salmon może i by nie został na takową wysłany, ale niestety znalazł się w złym miejscu, o złym czasie: Dwóch wyższych w hierarchii gangsterów urządzało sobie niewinną pogawędkę na temat śmierci szefa i gdy jeden z nich napomknął, że już od dawna Permona męczyła migrena, drugi dodał że musiał to być naprawdę mocny ból głowy, skoro jego mózg znalazł się aż na ścianie i suficie. I jak to bywa, ktoś podsłuchał i doniósł komu trzeba. Nie minęło kilka godzin, jak wysłano ich wszystkich z misją do kanałów, w celu ''odzyskaniu własności Familii ''. I tak teraz dreptali w ciemnościach i odpadkach, starając się przeżyć i szukając czegoś, co właściwie nie istnieje. -Szefie, a czego my tak właściwie szukamy?- Zapytał niewysoki, zarośnięty typ z gębą pooraną bliznami. -Podobno trzy dni temu gdzieś tutaj miała zostać przeprowadzona jakaś transakcja pomiędzy sektami...-Odparł dowódca.- Nikt całkowicie nie wie, co to jest, ale kiedy tych skurwieli coś rozszarpało, prawie wszyscy ci szaleńcy tutaj wpadli, to coś odzyskać... Nikt nie wrócił- Dodał na koniec, jakby od niechcenia. Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie z lekką paniką w oczach. Widzieli już kilkanaście trupów po drodze- ostatni był przybity do ściany swoimi własnymi piszczelami, a głowa wkomponowana w dziurę w brzuchu. Salmon spojrzał przelotnie na toporek w ręku- nie miał specjalnie nadziei na wyjście stąd w jednym kawałku. -Ty, szczerbaty...Sprawdź tamten tunel... Kucu, osłaniasz go!- Dwóch ludzi niechętnie, acz bez sprzeciwu pomaszerowało ostrożnie w kierunku tunelu który wskazał dowódca. Uzbrojeni w maczety, powoli podchodzili ku gęstniejącej ciemności, którą próbowali rozgonić za pomocą małych, ledwie świecących latarenek. Szli po cichu, aż dotarli do skrzyżowania kolejnych tuneli. -Czysto szefie! Kurwww.... co tutaj tak capi?- odezwał się jeden z wysłanych, krzywiąc się gdy dobiegł go smród dochodzący z jednego z korytarzy. - Mało kiedy byłeś na takich misjach co?- Odezwał się gangster w chuście na twarzy, kiedy reszta grupy zrównała się ze zwiadowcami.- Taki smród wydobywa się z człowieka, który wręcz zdechł ze strachu...Gówno, szczyny, krew i flaki, a to wszystko w dodatku jeszcze gnije!- Dokończył z nutką drapieżnego czarnego humoru. -Skoro tyle wiesz o trupach, pakoł, to idź sprawdź gdzie one są- Bez cienia emocji powiedział szef, patrząc się z zadowoleniem na lekki skurcz strachu na twarzy podwładnego. -To rozkaz! - powiedział jadowicie cichym głosem, na wciąż stojącego przed nim gangstera. Ten z lekkim ociąganiem wystawił przed siebie zaostrzony pręt zbrojeniowy i starając się oddychać tylko ustami, zaczął iść w kierunku nasilającego się odoru. Reszta niespokojnie czekała na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, bacznie obserwując każdy kąt tunelu. Nagle dobiegł ich dźwięk soczystego przekleństwa i torsji. -Chyba znalazł...- Sarkastycznie burknął pod nosem dowódca, nakazując wznowić marsz. Jak się okazało, miał rację: Kilkanaście poskręcanych ciał zalegało na podłodze, w większości rozszarpanych, na wpół gnijących z wyrazem grozy malującym się na tych nielicznych twarzach, które zostały jakimś cudem jeszcze rozpoznawalne. Na tle tego wszystkiego stał Pakoł- opierał się o ścianę i pokazywał światu to co zjadł ostatnio. Nie minęło kilka sekund, jak jeszcze kilka innych gangsterów dołączyło do rzygającego towarzysza, a przynajmniej jednemu wykwitła mokra plama na spodniach. Salmon prawie że zemdlał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę że plama w której stoi, była kiedyś człowiekiem. - Jasna dupa!- wykrzyknął, kiedy samotna gałka oczna dotknęła jego buta. - Suń się głąbie!- powiedział szef, bezceremonialnie odsuwając Salmona na bok i kucając nad kałużą. -Hmmmm.....- Mruknął, lekko dźgając breję nożem, - Czegoś takiego nigdy nie widziałem... Skurczybyk został dosłownie rozpuszczony- Skwitował, ze skupieniem badając zjawisko. Wstał nagle i patrząc się na jednego z trupów odbezpieczył pistolet. -Czy mi się zdaje, czy zgniłek się poruszył?- dodał, podnosząc pistolet w kierunku środka tunelu. -A skąd szefie, przecież to truchło... Zgniłe i martwe na amen, jak mogło się...- nie dokończył gangster z maczugą, kiedy leżący obok niego trup chwycił go za nogę. Przez chwilę cała drużyna stała i ze zgrozą obserwowała, jak ich kompanowi zaczyna się dosłownie topić ciało. Nie minęło kilka sekund, jak brązowo-czerwona paćka zachlapała ścianę i podłogę tunelu. Dowódca zaczął naciskać spust pistoletu- huk wystrzałów ogłuszył resztę, już całkowicie wprowadzając bezład wśród przerażonych gangsterów. Kilka z nich uciekło w kierunku skąd przyszli, krzycząc i płacząc ze strachu. Pozostali nie potrafiąc się zorganizować, powoli lecz nieubłaganie byli zabijani przez kroczące monstrum. Tylko dowódca zachował na tyle zimnej krwi, by wciąż prowadzić ostrzał skierowany w monstrum. Ta jednak, jakby za nic miała sobie kule i z radosnym wręcz uśmiechem, zamieniała w papkę mięsa i krwi kolejnych ludzi. Kiedy zostało już tylko pięciu gangsterów, Salmon zorientował się, że reszta trupów również wstaje, okrążając ich. Pożegnawszy się z życiem, czekał na to, co nieuniknione. Dowódca widząc co się dzieje, bez wahania przeładował pistolet i przystawiwszy sobie go do skroni, nacisnął spust. Krew i mózg zbryzgały ścianę, a bezwładne ciało osunęło się na ziemię. Spoglądające na ową scenę potwory wydały z siebie bulgoczący, przerażający chichot. Śmiały się tak kilkanaście sekund, kiedy w końcu znowu natarły na ludzi, kończąc dzieła. Salmon zamachnął się akurat toporkiem na łeb jakiegoś ex-nieboszczyka, kiedy w jego głowie odezwał się władczy głos: -STÓJ!- Nie potrafiąc się oprzeć temu głosowi, ręka z toporkiem zawisła wpół ruchu, a sam Salmon jakby skamieniał. Trwał w tej pozycji aż ostatni gangster został zabity, a on sam został pośrodku masy gnijących ciał, które bacznie acz z dystansu mu się przyglądały. Wtedy jak na komendę, odsunęły się, robiąc przejście dla idącej w ich kierunku postaci. Miała szary, postrzępiony płaszcz, który zdawał się żyć własnym życiem. Po chwili obserwacji, Salmon już wiedział czemu- to nie była jednak pojedyncza postać, tylko tysiące, miliony much latających wewnątrz płaszcza, bluźnierczo naśladując postać człowieka. Tam gdzie choćby skrawek płaszcza musnął ścianę, lub podłogę, natychmiast wykwitała pleśń z której rodziły się larwy much, które dorastając w kilka chwil, zasilały postać w płaszczu. -Czekaliśmy na ciebie Salmonie... Nasz Pan powiedział, że w końcu się tutaj zjawisz- Przemówiły wszystkie zgromadzone w tunelu zwłoki. Salmon Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Niewidzialna, acz potężna siła dalej trzymała go w swoich objęciach, paraliżując go. -Zanim przejdziemy do sedna sprawy, pozwól proszę, że ci się przedstawię- Znowu martwy głos rozległ się w tunelu. - Nazywam się Mer'Aruk i jestem pokornym sługą Pana Rozkładu, Wielkiego Ojca Nurgle- Kiedy wybrzmiało ostatnie słowo, płaszcz cicho zafurkotał, gdy postać wykonała lekki ukłon. -Ty się nie musisz przedstawiać oczywiście, znamy cię i obserwujemy od dawna. Nasz Pan, a wkrótce i twój Salmonie, ma dla nas wszystkich tutaj szczególne zadanie- Muchy na twarzy ułożyły się w coś, co pewnie miało był pogodnym uśmiechem.- Wiemy jaki nosisz w sobie ból, jakie lęki ci towarzyszą gdy zasypiasz i twoje najskrytsze marzenia, które nigdy nie staną się rzeczywistością, ale i tak się ich trzymasz kurczowo, niczym dziecko martwej matki- Mówiąc to ustami gnijących ciał, postać powoli przysunęła się w kierunku sparaliżowanego Salmona. Oczami milionów much patrząc się na człowieka, jakby obserwując jego duszę. -Lecz mój drogi Salmonie, musisz wiedzieć jednak, że w objęciach Wielkiego Nurgla ból znika. Lęki które towarzyszyły ci całe życie, staną się niczym, wobec tego, jaki lęk TY będziesz budzić w sercach innych. Czy to nie jest twoje marzenie, Salmonie? Zemścić się na tych, którzy tak haniebnie cię skreślili, rzucili na pastwę tego okrutnego świata?- Postać machnęła ręką, a Salmon poczuł jak wraca mu kontrola nad ciałem. Opadł na kolano, kiedy poczuł nagłą słabość. -Cóż mam uczynić?- wychrypiał, kiedy znalazł na tyle dużo siły, by spojrzeć na swego rozmówcę. Postać w płaszczu nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego odwróciła się i powoli zaczęła sunąć w głąb tuneli. Salmon wstał i zdając sobie sprawę, że na jego lewym ręku wylądowała pojedyncza mucha, uśmiechnął się- Przeznaczenie w końcu go znalazło. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania (Poczciwy nurglita) Kategoria:Chaos